Lokiritis - Eine mysteriöse Epidemie
by Mary and Sue
Summary: In letzter Zeit breitet sich eine mysteriöse Krankheit vor allem unter weiblichen Avengers Fans aus, die Lokiritis. Wir wollen der Sache auf den Grund gehen. Wie sind die Symptome? Was sind die Auswirkungen? Außerdem werden wir mit Betroffenen und ihrem sozialen Umfeld Interviews führen. Viel Spaß!


**Die Lokiritis- eine mysteriöse Epidemie**

Sie sind ein Fan von Superheldenfilmen? Oder kennen Sie jemanden, der ein Fan von Superheldenfilmen ist? Dann sollten Sie sich den folgenden Artikel gründlich durchlesen.

Psychologen haben eine neue Krankheit entdeckt, die sich rasant ausbreitet und offenbar hauptsächlich durch den Konsum von Superheldenfilmen hervorgerufen wird, insbesondere von Marvel Filmen. Betroffen sind vor allem junge Frauen, die eine Schwäche für tragisch missverstandene Haupt- und Nebencharaktere haben. Die sogenannte „Lokiritis" oder auch „Loki-Fangirl-Krankheit" treibt Freunde und Verwandte der Betroffenen weltweit in den Wahnsinn. Sie fragen sich, ob jemand aus Ihrem Bekanntenkreis betroffen ist? Die Antwort lautet wahrscheinlich ja, wenn die folgenden Symptome zutreffen.

1. Allgemeine Besessenheit von einem gewissen Gott.

Ist diese Person von Loki besessen? Erwähnt Sie in Gesprächen aller zwei Minuten seinen Namen? Regt Sie sich ständig über Odin auf, weil er ihn so mies behandelt hat? Plädiert sie dafür, dass er seinen eigenen Film bekommt? Zitiert sie ihn ständig? Träumt sie nachts von ihm und berichtet dann ausschweifend davon?

2. Erhöhte Sensibilität für seinen Namen (oder Worte, die so ähnlich klingen)

Horcht sie jedes Mal sofort auf, wenn sein Name erwähnt wird? Fragt sie ständig: „Hast du eben Loki gesagt?"? Wird sie bei der Erwähnung seines Namens total fangirlish, sprich sie fängt an wild mit den Armen zu wedeln und zu quietschen? Fängt sie mitten im Gespräch an, das Thema zu wechseln, um über Loki zu sprechen?

3. Sie fängt an Fanartikel zu horten.

Hat sie Thor 2 innerhalb der ersten Woche nach dem Erscheinungsdatum auf DVD gekauft? Hat sie gar mehrere Versionen der DVD? Ist die Tapete in ihrem Zimmer hinter Loki-Postern verschwunden? Liegt sie Ihnen seit Wochen in den Ohren, ihr endlich eine Loki-Actionfigur zu kaufen? Hält sie überall Ausschau nach Pappaufstellern mit seinem Gesicht drauf?

4. Intensives Befassen mit seiner Person.

Sieht sie sich auf Youtube ständig Videos von ihm an z.B. die Werbung vom Superbowl 2013, die Vorstellung von Marvel auf der Comic Con 2013 oder die Ankündigung von Thor 2 auf Comedy Central? Liest sie sich direkt nach dem Schauen des Films Wikipedia-Artikel darüber durch. Sucht sie im Internet nach Foren, um sich mitanderen Fans auszutauschen?

5. Kreative Tätigkeiten

Schreibt oder liest sie Fanfiktion über ihn? Wohlmöglich sogar mit Pairing z.B. Loki/ ihre eigene Person? Hat sie für ihn einen Schrein errichtet? Bildet sie in ihrem Kopf Crossover mit Loki und anderen Serien und Filmen? Macht sie Fanart von ihm oder sucht sie nach welchem?

6. Veränderung in sozialem Verhalten, um sich Loki anzupassen.

Entwickelt sie Hass auf ihre Geschwister, insbesondere blonde Brüder? Glaubt sie, adoptiert zu sein? Entfremdet sie sich zunehmend von ihrem Vater? Glaubt sie, im Schatten ihrer älteren Geschwister zu stehen? Schmiedet sie Pläne für die Weltherrschaft? Verliert sie allmählich jegliches Mitgefühl für ihre Mitmenschen? Kann sie die anderen Marvel Superhelden nicht ausstehen? Macht sie sich über Captain America lustig? Haben sie kürzlich jemanden sagen hören, sie besäße eine schwarze Seele? Freut sie sich, wenn andere Leute bekennen, Angst vor ihr zu haben?

7. Eifersucht auf Jane

Äußerste sie Abneigung gegen Jane Foster, vor allem nachdem Loki gesagt hatte, sie sei großartig? Verstärkte sich dieses Gefühl, als er ihr das Leben rettete? Zeigt sie akute Aggression, wenn jemand erwähnt, dass Jane und Loki ein gutes Paar wären?

8. Bedürfnis Loki auf dem Thron zu sehen.

Gefiel ihr das Ende von Thor 2? Hätte sie gerne vor Loki niedergekniet, als er die Weltherrschaft an sich reißen wollte? Wäre sie gerne seine Königin?

9. Bedingungslose Hingabe.

Lässt sie sich nicht davon abschrecken, dass Loki in der nordischen Sagenwelt nicht so gutaussehend ist und obendrein verheiratet? Verzeiht sie ihm, dass er etliche Menschenleben auf dem Gewissen hat? Würde sie für ihn töten. Stört es sie nicht, dass er sie in einen Eiszapfen verwandeln könnte?

10. Verzweifelte Bekannte.

Hören sie öfter von gemeinsamen Bekannten, dass es immer schlimmer mit ihr wird? Berichten ihre Eltern, dass sie kein vernünftiges Gespräch mehr mit ihr führen können, ohne dass sein Name fällt? Können Sie sie nicht mehr zu einem DVD-Abend einladen, ohne dass Thor oder Die Avengers auf dem Programm steht?

Trifft mehr als die Hälfte der oben genannten Punkte zu, so ist ihre Freundin wahrscheinlich an Lokiritis erkrankt. Das ist nicht ganz so schlimm, wie es sich anhört. Sie wird auf jeden Fall nicht daran sterben, es sei denn Sie nervt sie so sehr, dass Sie sie abstechen. Die Ansteckungsgefahr hält sich in Grenzen, es sei denn sie haben noch keinen der Thor-Filme gesehen und hegen selbst eine Vorliebe für tragisch missverstandene Charaktere. In diesem Fall allerdings ist äußerste Vorsicht geboten, denn bisher wurde noch kein Heilmittel gefunden. Selbst Menschen von denen sie nie vermutet hätten, dass sie fangirlen können, sind nicht vor den Auswirkungen der Lokiritis gefeit.

Lesen Sie im nächsten Kapitel ein Interview mit einer Betroffenen.


End file.
